Une journée pour tout changer
by 3str3lla
Summary: Une Bella demoiselle d'honneur pour le mariage d'Alice, et un Edward témoin de Jasper. Qu'est-ce que ça donne quand ils se retrouvent à deux pendant de très longues heures... J'suis nulle pour les résumés... Pas de vampires, tous humains.
1. Le début des ennuis

Une journée pour tout changer.

Chapitre 1. Le début des ennuis...

Edward & Bella

Ne prend pas en compte les livres. Pas de vampires, tous des humains.

Bonne lecture ^^

**xxx**

_'Just dance, gonna be ok. Just dance...'_

La musique résonna dans toute la pièce. Bella pris son téléphone en soupirant, Alice !

Depuis que Bella avait accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage, son téléphone sonnait au moins 10 fois par jour…

Elle avait était très heureuse qu'Alice lui demande ça mais avait légèrement changé d'avis en apprenant qui serait le témoin de Jasper… Edward, le frère d'Alice, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis six longues années…

Elle devait passer beaucoup de temps avec Edward pour les préparatif. Elle était très heureuse de ça, au moins elle ne devait pas s'inventer d'excuses pour passer du temps avec lui. Mais elle savait qu'Edward ne la considérait que comme une amie –pire, comme une petite sœur– et ça elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter…

Elle prit son téléphone et répondit :

«_ Bella ! J'ai un énorme problème… Je dois aller cet après-midi avec Jazz visiter une maison, seulement on ne sait pas encore quelle maison prendre… Et comme plusieurs personnes veulent la première maison que nous avons visités, Carlisle et Esmée devaient aller dans cette maison pour donner le chèque aux propriétaires si nous choisissions cette maison. Tu comprends ?_ »

« _Euh…Oui je crois, mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ? _»

« _J'y arrive ! Carlisle et Esmée ne savent plus y aller… Donc j'aurais voulu que tu y ailles à leur place…_ »

«_ Alice, j'ai pas de voiture cette semaine, j'te l'ai déjà dit… Je saurais pas t'aider sur ce coup là…_ »

« _J'ai déjà tout prévu ! Edward vient te chercher à …_ »

«_ Alice !_ »

« _Je sais Bella ! Ecoute, je suis désolée mais cette maison est magnifique ! Tu le verra par toi-même… Allez s'il te plait ! Il vient te chercher à 14h00, vous y allez, et au soir vous êtes revenu ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! _»

«_ Ok… J'irai… C'est où ta maison magique ?_ »

« _A une centaine de kilomètres d'ici… J'dois y aller, Jazz m'attend. Merci Bella, tu nous sauves la vie !_ »

« _Attends, Alice !_ »

Elle avait raccroché… Une centaine de kilomètres en compagnie d'Edward… Génial !

Elle regarda son réveil :12h00. Elle décida d'aller se préparer. Après une longue douche qui la détendit –elle en avait bien besoin !- elle retourna dans sa chambre pour choisir ses vêtements. Après 10 minutes de recherches elle mit une longue tunique bleue (_Oui c'est la couleur préférée d'Edward, Et alors ?_), des leggings noirs et des converses bleues .

Elle se maquilla légèrement –grâce à Alice, elle avait appris quelques trucs…- se coiffa et descendit dans le salon. Elle remarqua qu'il était déjà 13h45. Son père était encore là.

« _Bella. Tu sors ?_ »

« _Euh… Oui. Alice a besoin de moi pour le mariage… Je devrais pas revenir trop tard._ »

« _Tu vas avec Alice ?_ »

« _Non, elle devait aller ailleurs. Je vais avec Edward. _»

Charlie allait rajouter quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte. « _Sauvé par le gong!_ » pensa Bella.

Elle alla ouvrir et Edward apparu…

**---**

Alors, ça vous a plu?

Une petite review please :$

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	2. Un moment inespéré

Une journée pour tout changer.

Chapitre 2. Un moment inespéré.

Merci pour toutes les reviews^^ Ca motive pour la suite :)

J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira autant.

Bonne lecture ^^

**xxx**

Il était 12 heures, mais je n'avais pas envie de me lever… J'entendais Alice parler au téléphone avec Bella, et j'espérais qu'elle arriverait à la convaincre… Bella… Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Cela faisait 6 ans que je la connaissais et 6 ans que je l'aimais. Pas de la même manière, je l'avais d'abord considérée et aimée en tant qu'amie, presque en tant que sœur ! Mais depuis que je l'avais vue, il y a un an, à l'anniversaire d'Alice, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Il m'avait du temps pour l'accepter, mais maintenant j'en étais sur. Je suis amoureux de Bella. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de penser à elle.

Mais pour elle, je n'étais qu'un ami et, ne voulant rien gâcher entre nous, je ne voulais rien tenter… Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant…

« _Merci Bella, tu nous sauves la vie ! _»

Elle avait accepté ! J'étais euphorique, elle avait accepté ! J'allais passer plusieurs heures, seul avec elle !

Jasper m'avait demandé ça plus tôt dans la journée. Il m'avait dit que Carlisle et Esmée ne savaient plus aller à la maison qu'il pensait acheter avec Alice, et m'avait demandé si je voulais bien y aller. Il avait rajouté, avec un clin d'œil, qu'Alice demanderait à Bella si elle aussi savait y aller. Evidemment j'acceptai ! (J'aurais accepté avant mais la présence de Bella était une motivation supplémentaire !).

Je me levais enfin, je fonça sous la douche et m'habilla. En sortant de la salle de bain, je vis qu'Alice m'attendait.

« _Elle a accepté !_ » Je savais qu'elle parlait de Bella. Alice avait un extraordinaire pouvoir de persuasion…

«_ S'il te plait Ed, fais avancer les choses, pendant le trajet !_ »

Je savais parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, mais je faisais l'innocent.

«_ Faire avancer quoi ?_ »

«_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Edward ! Elle a changé, tu le sais, et ses sentiments aussi ! Tu l'aimes et elle aussi, alors bouge !_ »

«_ T'as l'air vraiment sûre de toi… Pourquoi ? Elle te l'a dit ?_ »

« _Non, mais ça se voit quand elle te regarde ! Bon maintenant faut que t'y ailles, je lui ai dit que tu serais là a 14h00 !_ »

«_ Ok, j'y vais. A ce soir !_ »

Je partis et n'entendis pas Alice ajouter doucement « Non, à dans quelques jours… »

Je pris ma veste et me rendis au garage, je choisis de prendre ma volvo, ce sera plus discret.

Je montai dedans, et 10 minutes plus tard, j'étais chez Bella. Il fallait qu'on parle, les paroles d'Alice, m'ayant intrigué, une centaine de kilomètres pour se rendre à la maison serait sûrement nécessaire.

Je sortais de la voiture et alla frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et Bella apparu, elle était magnifique !

J'étais certainement devenu fou, j'étais en train de me demander si elle avait fait exprès de mettre ma couleur préférée…

« Salut, t'es prête ? »

« Salut, euh oui. Je prends ma veste et j'arrive. »

Elle prit sa veste, dit au revoir à son père et sortit de la maison. Je lui ouvris la portière, attendis qu'elle s'installe, la referma et alla m'installer au volant.

**xxx**

«_ Tu crois que ça va aller ?_ » Demanda Jasper à Alice.

« _Je l'ai vu ! Je ne me suis jamais trompée dans mes visions, et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui ! Enfin, j'espère…_ » Alice était en plein doute maintenant, et si elle s'était trompée et que tout se passait mal ?

Jasper la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement « _Ca va aller !_ »

**---**

Alors, bien ou pas?

Un petite reviews s'iouplait :$

PS: Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera (enfin) le voyage... Il n'est pas encore écrit, j'hésite encore sur quoi écrire... Si vous avez des idées,je suis preneuse^^

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	3. Un voyage plus long que prévu

**Une journée pour tout changer**

**Chapitre 3. Un voyage plus long que prévu…**

Désolée de mettre la suite seulement maintenant... Petite panne d'inspiration, et de temps pour écrire.

Merci à tous pour les reviews^^

Merci à **mag **pour son idée^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... (Perso, j'le trouve un peu court, mais le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire beaucoup plus... Vous verrez bien :P)

**xxx**

**Bella POV**

J'avais ouvert la porte, Edward était apparu et j'avais raté un battement de cœur. Il était tellement magnifique. Il avait mis une chemise noire, qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et ses yeux dorés, et un jean foncé. Il me salua, me dit de prendre mes affaires et parti m'attendre près de sa voiture.

Je dis au revoir à mon père, prit ma veste et m'approcha de la voiture. Edward m'ouvrit la portière, attendit que je sois installée pour la refermer et alla s'installer au volant.

Nous nous éloignâmes de Forks en silence.

10, 20, 30, 40, 50 kilomètres, et toujours aucun mot, le silence devenait pesant.

Je regardai furtivement Edward et vit que son expression avait changé. Il avait l'air vraiment énervé. Je suivis son regard et vit ce qui l'énervai tant. De la fumée sortait du capot de la voiture…

Edward regardai fixement le capot et dit

« Je crois qu'on a un gros problème… »

Oui, ça c'était sur, nous avions un problème… Mais je croyais avoir vu un petit garage environ 1 kilomètre plus tôt. Nous aurions peut-être un peu de chance…

**Edward POV**

Je m'installai au volant et commençai à rouler. Le silence s'était installé, je savais que je devais lui parler et, d'après Alice, lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer et préférai me taire.

Le voyage se continua en silence et sans problèmes.

Mais au bout de 50 kilomètres, je vis de la fumée sortir du capot.

« Je crois qu'on a un gros problème… »

« Oui… Mais je crois que j'ai vu un petit garage, il y a environ 1 kilomètre. On pourrait aller voir. On aura peut-être un peu de chance. »

« Oui… »

« Je vais appeler Alice, pour la prévenir qu'on sera en retard au rendez-vous avec la propriétaire de la maison. »

« Ok, bon, en route. »

**Bella POV**

Je pris mon téléphone et fit le numéro d'Alice.

Elle ne répondit pas et sa messagerie se mit en route.

« Alice, c'est Bella. On vient d'avoir un problème avec la voiture. On a vu un petit garage pas loin, on va voir si ils savent la réparer. C'était juste pour te prévenir qu'on sera en retard au rendez-vous avec la propriétaire. »

Je raccrochai. C'était bizarre qu'Alice ne réponde pas au téléphone…

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard, et Edward alla demander au garagiste s'il savait réparer la voiture. Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils. Apparemment, il y avait un problème.

Je m'approchai et Edward me dit « Il n'a pas les pièces, il ne sait pas faire les réparations avant demain… »

Ok, là c'était pire que tout. Alice ne répondait pas, Emmet et Rose étaient partis en vacances.

Hors de question d'appeler mon père… Il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver un petit hôtel pas loin d'ici.

**Edward POV**

Il n'avait pas les pièces…

Je commençais à trouver ça de plus en plus bizarre…

D'abord, Carlisle et Esmée qui ne savaient plus aller voir la maison, ensuite Alice qui m'y envoyait avec Bella, elle ne répondait plus à son téléphone (alors qu'elle l'avait toujours sur elle) alors que nous avions un problème et maintenant le garagiste qui ne savait pas réparer notre voiture avant demain…

Bella ne voulait pas appeler son père, nous allions donc devoir passer la nuit ici, il fallait d'abord trouver un petit hôtel dans le coin.

Je demandai au garagiste et il me répondit qu'il y avait un tout petit hôtel à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici.

Nous sortions du garage quand le garagiste nous rattrapa avec un sac dans chaque main :

« Attendez, vous oubliez vos sacs dans le coffre ! »

Nos sacs ?! C'était impossible, nous n'avions pas pris de sacs pour partir aujourd'hui…

Je réfléchi et Alice fut la première personne qui me vint à l'esprit. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour que j'aille avec Bella à ce rendez-vous, c'est elle qui avait insisté pour que je prenne ma Volvo, et c'est elle qui était toujours colée à son téléphone et qui, comme par hasard, ne répondait pas quand nous avions un problème.

Je regardai Bella et vit, qu'elle aussi, était surprise et en pleine réflexion. Elle prit finalement les sacs et remercia le garagiste. Elle prit la direction de l'hôtel qu'il nous avait indiqué. Mais elle revint sur ses pas quand elle vit que je ne la suivais pas.

« Edward, tu viens ? On a un hôtel à trouver ! »

Je la suivi et au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant l'hôtel. Il ressemblait à un charmant petit immeuble de trois étages. Il était entouré d'un petit parc avec des fleurs un peu partout. Le cadre était magnifique.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et je me dirigeai vers la réceptionniste…

---

Alors? Bien ou pas?

Reviews please^^ Peut-être un extrait du prochain chapitre par review :P


	4. Un appel au mauvais moment

Une journée pour tout changer.

Chapitre 4. Un appel au mauvais moment …

Merci pour toutes les reviews :)

Désolée de mettre en ligne un nouveau chapitre seulement maintenant... Depuis mars... J'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration et après j'ai eu mes examens... (Je passe ^^)

Voilà le chapitre 4 :) S'il vous plait m'en voulez pas :P J'ai coupé au moment le plus intéressant ... :$

Enfin, j'arrête avec mon blablatage inutile ^^

Bonne lecture et encore désolée...

**xxx**

**Bella POV**

Edward se dirigea vers la réceptionniste et je vis à sa tête que nous avions encore des soucis…

Il revint vers moi avec un air un peu gêné.

« Il ne leur reste plus qu'une chambre… »

« C'est pas vrai ! On nous en veut aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui, mais au moins, on a une chambre… C'est déjà pas si mal ! »

J'acquiesçai, ce n'était déjà pas si mal… Il me prit les sacs des mains, et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, il partit en direction des escaliers…

Il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre, me laissa passer devant et alla poser les sacs sur une petite table.

Pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la chambre j'ouvris le premier sac et en sorti une chemise. J'appelai Edward et lui donna le sac. Pendant qu'il sortait ses vêtements de son sac, j'ouvris le deuxième et en sorti un soutien-gorge en dentelle. Je rougis et le replaça dans le sac rapidement en priant pour qu'Edward n'aie rien vu. A cet instant, je maudissais Alice ! Qui d'autre aurait pu m'acheter ça ?

« Tu crois qu'Alice aurait pu nous faire un coup pareil ? » Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle, mais pourquoi ?

« On m'aurait demandé ça il y a quelques jours, j'aurai dit non, mais là je dois reconnaître que c'est possible… » Il me montra les vêtements dans son sac. « Ce sont les vêtements qu'elle m'a achetés la semaine dernière quand elle est allée faire du shopping. Elle me les a donnés en me disant que j'en aurais bientôt besoin… ».

« Ce qui explique la séance de shopping de la semaine dernière… »

Edward se tourna et me regarda, perplexe. Je soupirai

« La semaine dernière elle m'a traîné de force dans les magasins, comme d'habitude…(Il fit son sourire en coin) Elle me disait que j'avais besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'on en avait acheté la semaine précédente, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre et m'a traîné dans je ne sais combien de magasins » Je levais les yeux aux ciels et Edward rigola.

Soudain, il se rapprocha de moi lentement, et bientôt il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi à son égard ? J'avançais pour combler la distance qui nous séparait quand mon téléphone sonna…

Je tournai la tête en rougissant et en maudissant celui qui osait me déranger dans un moment aussi merveilleux. « Papa » était affiché sur l'écran de mon téléphone, je soupirai, ne me laisserait-il jamais tranquille ?

« Papa ? ! »

…

« Oui, oui tout va bien ! Mais on a eu un petit problème avec la voiture. On … »

…

« Non, ne viens pas nous chercher ! Le garagiste nous a dit que la voiture serait prête demain ! On reviendra demain soir je pense… »

…

« Oui, je suis sûre ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! A demain Papa ! »

Je levai les yeux vers Edward et lui souri, il se rapprocha de moi et me tendis mon sac.

« Tu devrais aller te changer. J'ai vu qu'il y a un restaurant pas loin de l'hôtel, on devrait y aller. »

Je fus déçue mais je ne le montrai pas, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. J'avais cru qu'il allait le faire avant que mon téléphone ne sonne. Je pris le sac et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour me changer, quand il m'attrapa par la main.

**Edward POV**

Je m'étais rapproché d'elle. Je voulais l'embrasser, mon cœur avait failli exploser quand je vis qu'elle s'avançait vers moi.

A ce moment là, son téléphone sonna, et intérieurement, je maudis la personne qui osait nous déranger dans un moment pareil !

Bella détourna sa tête rapidement avant de prendre son portable. Elle regarda l'écran avant de soupirer.

« Papa ? ! »

Je souriais, son père, toujours aussi protecteur.

« Oui, oui tout va bien ! Mais on a eu un petit problème avec la voiture. On … »

…

« Non, ne viens pas nous chercher ! Le garagiste nous a dit que la voiture serait prête demain ! On reviendra demain soir je pense… »

…

« Oui, je suis sûre ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! A demain Papa ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et souri. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je me dirigea vers elle et lui tendis son sac.

« Tu devrais aller te changer. J'ai vu qu'il y a un restaurant pas loin de l'hôtel, on devrait y aller. »

Elle prit le sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que moi, je prenais les vêtements dans mon sac.

Je me changeai rapidement, et m'assis sur le lit en attendant Bella.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes de la salle de bain, et j'eu le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique, elle portait une robe noire lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux.

Je me leva, me rapprocha lentement d'elle et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**---**

Voila... Alors? Bien ou pas ? Review please :$

Je pars en vacances du 11 au 25 juillet et du 9 au 19 août ...

J'essaierai de vous écrire une suite pendant mes vacances ...

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Bisous

Maureen.

PS: J'ai remarqué plusieurs fautes _horribles_ d'orthographe et de conjugaison dans les premiers chapitres... Désolée :$ Je ne relis pas souvent avant de mettre en ligne les chapitres ...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello' tout le monde, Non malheureusement ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre … **Désolée :$**

Je mets ceci suite à une review pour me demander si j'avais abandonné cette fic'.

**Alors, non je n'abandonne pas ! **Je suis juste en plein manque d'inspiration + les cours (les interros et tout ça…) J'ai pas énormément de temps…

Je vais essayer d'écrire une suite à cette fic' mais je vous promets rien ..

Merci à tous et encore désolée :$

Bisous, à bientôt j'espère

3str3lla


End file.
